HiNARu LOVE STORY
by Mayumi Hyuuga
Summary: langsung cekidot!, Warn inside !, Chapter 3 UPDATE! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Ini FFn ku yang pertama jadi tolong dimaklum kalo ceritanya ngebosenin ^^, kritik dan saran dibutuhkan! *kedipin sebelah mata*

Disclaimer : masih milik Om Masashi, tapi yang ini punya ku

WARNING : cerita menggaje, OOC, Typos, Aneh, n banyak kesalahan lain

(maklum authornya lagi menggalau)

Cekidot!

.

.

.

HINARU Love Story

Minggu siang yang cerah, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi di Konoha Park, taman yang terkenal dengan keindahan tata letaknya, di sebelah selatan taman, seorang gadis berambut indigo a.k.a Hinata Hyuuga duduk di bangku ayunan tua, di bawah pohon sakura, memperhatikan seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik a.k.a Naruto Namikaze yang duduk di seberang, membaca buku.

Hinata POV

*Eeh… tampannya, semoga saja dia tidak sadar kalau dari tadi aku memperhatikannya…*

Naruto POV

*gadis itu memperhatikan ku terus, apa ada yang salah dengan diriku ? *

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut pink gummy a.k.a Sakura Haruno menghampiri si Rambut Jabrik, gadis itu membungkuk dan langsung menempatkan dirinya ke samping si Rambut Jabrik itu.

Hinata POV

*Dasar perempuan tidak tau diri, apa ia tidak tau kalau aku sedang memperhatikan si Jabrik itu ?* (author: Sakura kan ga punya telepati… -.- Hinata: diam! Author: … -")

Tetapi 5 menit berikutnya si Rambut Duren (?) malah berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, tiba-tiba muka Hinata memanas, si Rambut Duren tersenyum kearah Hinata "Hai, Boleh aku duduk di sini ?" tanyanya menunjuk bangku ayunan yang tidak berpenghuni

"i…iyaaa, bb..bo… bo…boleeh, ssii..lll..ahkk..aan.." ucap Hinata susah payah karena ia tiba-tiba terserang penyakit yang dialami pelawak Indonesia yaitu penyakit Gagap.

Hening. Sepi. Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut indigo Hinata (*emang semilir angina bias ngebuat suara ya?).

"Oh, iya, namamu siapa ?" Tanya si Rambut Duren memecah keheningan

"ng… ak…ku ?" Tanya Hinata menunjuk kearah hidungnya, Si Rambut Duren mengangguk masih dengan senyum manisnya yang ngebuat Hinata kejang-kejang, "akk..ku Hin..attaa Hyuuugg…ga" ucap Hinata masih dengan penyakit gagapnya,

"eeeh… maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu," jelas Si Rambut Duren, yang sepertinya terkena penyakit Tuli (*di rasenggan Naruto)

"nn..aam..a kk..ku Hinnatt..a Hyuug..a" ulang Hinata dengan susah payah,

"o" jawab Naruto mengeluarkan jurus Bingung-Mau-Ngomong-Apa-Lagi yang sedang ngetrend itu,

untung saja Hinata mengerti keadaan, ia langsung balas bertanya "kkaall..lau kkk..kammu?" Tanya Hinata

"um? Tidak, aku tidak galau," ucap Naruto enteng mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat si Rambut BigBubble Rasa Semangka duduk (*di tendang sakura)

"makksudd kku, nnamma mmu ssiappaa ?" Tanya Hinata lagi yang penyakit gagapnya ga sembuh-sembuh,

"ohaha, nama ku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto diringi senyum Bikin-Bidadari-Lupa-Daratan nya,

"apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan muka super merahnya

"eeh,,, benarkah ?" Tanya Naruto lagi kuadrat (baca: lagi-lagi),

"iya pernah, kau kan satu kelas dengannya" jawab seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan kondean mini disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya a.k.a Tenten yang tiba-tiba mungcul dari belakang tempat mereka duduk, Hinata dan Naruto loncat kaget setengah modar karena tiba-tiba makhluk penjaga pohon yang meneduhi mereka datang,

"eeeh, Tenten-chan bikin kaget saja" ucap Hinata yang Alhamdulillah yah gagapnya Hinata udah ilang… sesuatu banget, ,

"hahaha, sebenarnya aku sudah disini dari tadi" jelas Tenten, yang ngebuat pikiran Hinata bahwa Tenten sang makhluk penjaga pohon naik 60%

"Aku ga lihat tuh!" ucap Naruto dengan muka 'Ngapain ni anak dateng ?'

"aku di belakang pohon tadi" jelas Tenten.

Karena Naruto memiliki penyakit 'Alergi Tenten' (nanti di buat sejarahnya ^^) akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan alasan 'ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan' dari pada harus bentol - bentol . mata Tenten dan Hinata mengikuti arah kepergian si Rambut Duren , tiba-tiba Hinata terperanjat saat Si Bigbubble Rasa Semangka itu mendekati Naruto yang lagi-lagi ngebuat Hinata cemburu tingkat dewa.

"Tenten-chan, kenal orang itu?" Tanya Hinata menunjuk si Rambut Duren dan si Bigbubble Semangka itu, Tenten mengangguk,

"memang Hinata-chan tidak kenal?" tanyanya, Hinata menggeleng dengan pandangan mata yang masih mengekori punggung si Rambut Duren

"dia Sakura Haruno dari kelas 10.B" jelas Tenten, Hinata merespon dengan sangat baik, ia hanya membulatkan bibir mungilnya, tanpa suara.

"Eh, Hinata aku pulang dulu ya…" ujar Tenten dengan senyum (baca: Nyengir) yang super lebarnya, Hinata hanya menggangguk karena matanya masih mencari-cari si Rambut Duren di tengah ramainya taman. Tenten mengeluarkan Senyum-Teraniayanya lalu melambaikan tangan

"sampai ketemu besok Hinata-chan Jaaa~" teriak tenten meninggalkan Hinata. Beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya Hinata menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

OoO

"Tadaime…" ujar Hinata yang disambut anggukan kepala Hiashi-sama.

"tou-san, apa nii-san ada di dalam?" Tanya Hinata yang dijawab dengan angkatan bahu Tou-sannya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Hinata masuk mencari Nii-sannya a.k.a Neji Hyuuga,

Hinata melongok kedalam kamar Neji yang pintunya membuka sedikit, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, saat ingin membuka pintu lebih lebar,

"apa yang kamu cari Hinatahime?" suara berat yang khas mengagetkan Hinata yang langsung berbalik kearah sumber suara yang familiar

"eeh, Nii-san… hehehehe" itulah kata yang berhasil dikeluarkan Hinata,

Hinata langsung capcus ke kamarnya, karena udah ngelanggar perjanjian dengan kakaknya : DILARANG NGINTIPIN KAMAR TANPA IZIN. Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dan buru-buru nyalain laptop, siap-siap chatting sama temen kenalan yang ngaku-ngaku satu sekolah dengannya.

"hai" tulis Hinata

"hay jga :D" balas manusia dengan nama akun Prince Love yang selalu Online

"kmu janji ksih tw nma kmu hri ni" tulisnya lagi,

"mmm… aq gag serius :p" balas si Prince Love

"curang! Kmu udh tw nm ku, apa slh nya klo aq tw nma kmu?" tulis Hinata dengan penasaran

". aq ksh 1 ptunjuk" balas Prince Love

"ok. Aq akan mnebakny!" ketik Hinata dengan cepat

"Huruf kedua nama ku adlah hruf prtama alphabet, n nama ku trdiri dr 6 huruf ;)" balas Prince Love sedikit lebih lama, karena ia juga melampirkan file berformat JPEG

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi di kliknya tulisan 'open this file'

Saat foto itu perlahan membuka…

Glek!

OoOoO

foto apaan sih yang di lampirin sama si Prince Love ?

Penasaran ? (*ga da yang penasaran ya ? .pundung.)

Tunggu di Chapter berikutnya ya!

Review yahh, ga review kena kutuk lhoh…

Keep or Del :DD

Maap Kependekan T.T

Arigatou minna-san… *bungkuk-bungkuk


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : masih milik Om Masashi, tapi yang ini punya ku

WARNING : cerita menggaje, OOC, Typo, Aneh, n banyak kesalahan lain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yap,<strong>__**akhirnya **__**chapter **__**2 **__**jadi **__**juga**__***bangga***_

_**Hehehe,**_

_**Yuk **__**langsung **__**di**__**baca!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#****PROLOG**

"Huruf kedua nama ku adlah hruf prtama alphabet, n nama ku trdiri dr 6 huruf ;)" balas Prince Love sedikit lebih lama, karena ia juga melampirkan file berformat JPEG.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi di kliknya tulisan 'open this file'

Saat foto itu perlahan membuka…

Glek!

Hinata memekik, dilayar laptopnya terpampang seorang gadis yang sedang tidur dengan manisnya, dengan piama biru ke ungu-unguan, dan rambut indigo yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, di bawah foto ada catatan kaki: Sleepy Angel. Hinata buru-buru mengklik tulisan biru : close this photo, lalu mengetik "dr mn km dpt fto itu?" tepat setelah Hinata menekan Enter, Prince Love dalam keadaan Offline. Hinata mengingat-ngingat koleksi fotonya, ia segera mengadakan sidak dadakan di laptopnya, satu persatu folder yang berisikan foto ia buka, namun sama sekali tidak membawakan hasil sama sekali, "ini pasti ulah seseorang yang dekat dengan ku" batinnya, dengan kesal ia mematikan laptopnya dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 03:45 "sebaiknya aku menenangkan pikiranku," ucapnya meraih handuk dan langsung berendam dengan kembang tujuh rupa (*di deathglare sama Hinata)

**^v^ ^v^ ^v^**

Di tempat lain jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga, seorang pemuda tersenyum melihat pesan terakhir dari Hinata,

"Hinata… Jadilah malaikat ku" bisiknya, Pemuda yang bernama *author ga mau kasih tau nama pemuda itu biar readers bingung* (*di lempar balok sama readers) masih berkutat di depan laptopnya, merombak semua folder dari flashdisk sang kawan,

**FLASHBACK**

**Ruang kelas, saat istirahat…**

"Neji…" panggil seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Neji

"naon ?" Tanya Neji Hyuuga

"kau punya foto Hinata tidak ?" tanyanya lagi

"for what bro?" kini Neji balas bertanya

"sudahlah, berikan saja…" pinta pemuda itu

"mau bayar berapa lu ?" bisik Neji sinis

"ah, elah sama temen aja lu begitu" ucap pemuda itu menarik-narik baju coklat Neji

"siape yang mau ngaku kalo lu temen gue?" hentak Neji tapi masih dengan berbisik

"ah elu, emang lu mau apaan si ?" Tanya pemuda itu bersiap akan tantangan yang di berikan Neji

"ngerequest maksudnya?" Tanya Neji, wajahnya di hiasi dengan devil smile nya

Kini pemuda itu mempertimbangkan permintaannya dengan tantangan yang akan Neji berikan.

"hn…" hanya itu kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut pemuda yang tingginya nyaris sama dengan Neji.

"aaah… banyakan mikir lu!" sentak Neji, kini dengan suara yang agak keras,

", iye gue request" ucap pemuda itu dengan sungkan.

"ga susah-susah ko…" jawab Neji, wajahnya masih dihiasi devil smile, dan kini ditambah tanduk merah dua diatas kepalanya.

"yang masuk akal aja ya mas bro" celetuk pemuda itu khawatir, Neji hanya mengangguk pelan.

"lu kerjain semua PR yang bakalan dikasih guru-guru sampe kita lulus!, gimana ?" tawar Neji masih berusaha berfikir untuk request lainnya yang lebih menguntungkan.

Pemuda itu berfikir sejenak,

"muke gile lo, gue aja jarang ngerjain pr, ini lagi di suruh ngerjain PR orang, keajaiban dunia kali" gumamnya pelan

"hah? Apa?" Tanya Neji merasa si pemuda itu berkata sesuatu

"teu," kilah pemuda itu

"Jangan lama-lama... waktu gua berharga nee" celetuk Neji yang udah ga sabaran.

"hmmmh…" pemuda itu masih berfikir, apakah permintaannya seimbang dengan tantangan Neji.

'Elo-Gue-END' batinnya, ingin sekali ia mengucapkan 3 kata itu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya, karena ia sangat membutuhkan foto-foto Hinata Hyuuga.

Setelah sekian lama berfikir, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan keputusannya.

"mmm. Oke deh nge-Deal kita," ujarnya menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Neji , tetapi tangan itu tak di sambut baik, Neji hanya melemparkan Flashdisk Biru metaliknya ke arah si pemuda yang cekatan menangkap, lalu tersenyum bangga.

"eh, inget semua PR !, jangan sampe enggak!" ucap Neji dengan penekanan pada kata 'semua' . namun pemuda itu tidak mendengarkan Neji dengan baik ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan -terserah-elu-aja-deh, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukannya setelah pulang sekolah.

**^v^ ^v^ ^v^**

**-Normal-**

**Back To Hyuuga House**

Tidak terasa Hinata telah menghabiskan 2 Jam dalam kamar mandi hanya untuk berendam, (author: keriput,keriput dah tuh), setelah selesai berdandan, ia turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua itu, lalu ke ruang makan yang dekat dengan dapur,

"kaa-san…" panggil Hinata

"ada apa Hinatahime ?" Tanya Kaa-san dengan lembut, masih berkonsentrasi dengan masakan yang kini dibuatnya

"um… tidak, tidak ada apa apa," ucap Hinata ragu

"ada yang perlu disampaikan Hinata sayang?" Tanya Kaa-san kali ini menatap Hinata yang semakin bingung untuk bertanya

"tidak, tidak ada apa apa, kaa-san, apa nii-san sudah kebawah tadi?" hanya itu pertanyaan pengganti yang terfikirkan oleh gadis lugu itu

Kaa-san menganggukkan kepala pelan " iya baru saja dia keluar, tadi di jemput temannya yang sering datang kesini," jelas Kaa-san, masih dengan acara memasaknya

"eeh ? siapa ?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Uchiha Sasuke, dan Namikaze Naruto" jelas kaa-san

**DEG!**

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa ada yang ia lewatkan, setelah mendengar nama 2 orang teman kakaknya

"kaa-san, apa nii-san memberitahu kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak, apa Hinatahime ada urusan dengan Neji-nii?" Kini Kaa-san berbalik bertanya pada Hinata

"tidak, tapi ada tugas yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya" jelas Hinata agar kaa-sannya tidak curiga

"aah, kebetulan anak teman ayahmu akan kesini, mungkin, sebelum makan malam… katanya ia satu sekolah dengan mu Hinata," ucap Kaa-san menatap penggorengan yang berisikan minyak panas

" eeh,,, siapa? Kaa-san beritahu aku…" pinta Hinata penasaran

"Yamanaka Ino" ujar Kaa-san memasukkan beberapa udang tepung kedalam penggorengan

"aah, aku kenal dengannya, ia satu kelas denganku!," Hinata terlalu bersemangat untuk menjawab,

"gantilah baju mu Hinata, pakailah Kimono _Matsuri_biru mu," saran sang Ibu, Hinata langsung bergegas naik ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

Hinata mengambil Kimono Biru Lautnya dengan Hiasan Lavender ungu di bagaian bawahnya, di bagian _tomoeri-_nya ada manik manik lucu berwarna-warni, Kimono Modern yang ia beli untuk perayaan _Matsuri_ di Konoha, ia kembali menemui Kaa-sannya yang tengah mencicipi makanan yang telah jadi.

"kaa-san, tolong hias rambutku," pinta Hinata manja, Kaa-san hanya tersenyum

"sini," uacp kaa-san mengajak Hinata mendekat

Dalam hitungan menit, kaa-san telah selesai mengikat rambut indigo Hinata, menjadi bergerumul di bagian samping kiri kepalanya, lalu kaa-san menyematkan hiasan bunga yang ukurannya lumayan besar, kaa-san sangat terampil, tanpa _hair__spray_ atau semacamnya, lalu kaa-san memasangkan _ebi_ putih ke pinggang Hinata. Kini Hinata benra-benar seorang putri, ia seperti _Miko_ yang selalu terlihat cantik di festifal _Matsuri_ manapun.

"kaa-san, kalau _Clan_ kita mengadakan upacara, boleh aku mengajak teman ku ?" Tanya Hinata di tengah kesibukannya berkaca,  
>"ya, boleh," ucap Kaa-san sibuk mengambil <em>Tatami<em> yang masih baru, Hinata berinisiatif membawakan _Tatami_ kelantai bawah, kalau ada teman dekat yang datang, atau sekedar perkenalan keluarga, ruang tamu harus diisi _tatami_ sedangkan kursi-kursi, meja-meja, dan berbagai peralatan teknologi lainnya, harus diungsikan ke ruangan lain.

Hinata sangat kerepotan membawa _tatami_yang berukuran Big Size itu, apa lagi sekarang ia sudah memakai Kimono kebanggaannya,

"Sini aku Bantu, Hinata!" ujar pemuda, suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Hinata, Ingin sekali Hinata melihat pemilik suara itu, tapi karena ia mengangkat _Tatami_ jadi ia simpan keinginannya. Pemuda itu mengambil semua _tatami_ yang di pegang Hinata, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"N… Na.. Naruto-san," ucap Hinata membungkuk

"wah, Hinata, kau cantik sekali…" puji Naruto, membuat Hinata melayang-layang diudara

"A… Arigatou Na… Naruto-san…" ucap Hinata pelan. Em. Ralat. Menurut Naruto Hinata berbisik. Hinata membungkuk kea rah Naruto yang memegang erat selusin _tatami_.

"Hey, Naruto, kapan selesai pekerjaan ini, kalau kau terus berdiri disana?" sentak seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven,

"ii…iya sasuke, kau ini menggangguku saja!" rutuk Naruto, membawa _tatami_ dengan mudahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, keluarga Yamanaka datang, tapi hanya dua orang, salah satunya Inoichi Yamanaka, sang kepala keluarga, sedangkan perempuan semumuran Hinata bernama Ino Yamanaka terlihat cantik sekali dengan balutan _kimono_ ungu terang, _tomoeri_nya berwarna putih, Rambut kuning pucatnya di gelung dan di tahan memakai _kanzashi_(tusuk konde) ungu dengan hiasan bunga –bunga kecil.

Keduanya membungkuk, lalu Inori (mamanya Hinata) mempersilahkan masuk,

"apa ada Hiashi ?" Tanya Yamanaka Inoichi, Hinata mengangguk,

"silahkan masuk dulu," ujar Hinata menarik tangan Ino, ayah Ino mengikuti.

"sebentar saya panggil Tou-san dulu," ucap Hinata meninggalkan ayah-anak Yamanaka diruang tamu yang sudah selesai diisi _tatami_, Hinata bergegas ke kamar Tou-san nya, memanggil, sedangkan teman-teman kakaknya membantu Inori Hyuuga di dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, canda tawa terdengar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak lama kemudian Inoichi dan Ino Yamanaka pamit pulang tapi tidak dengan teman-teman Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto tetap di rumah Hinata sampai larut malam, dan mereka tidak diizinkan pulang oleh Inori, akhirnya mereka tidur di kamar Neji yang cukup luas.

**^v^ ^v^ ^v^**

**Hinata POV**

Jam menunjukkan angka 2, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali keluar kamar, aku meraih _handphone_ ku, mengantonginya dan pergi keluar kamar,

"pasti sangat enak melihat bulan dan bintang di balkon depan," batinku,

Aku menghentikan langkah ku saat mendengar derap kaki seseorang, aku merinding, sepertinya ada seseorang di balkon depan, aku ingin sekali mengetahui siapa itu, walau dengan langkah takut, aku tetap menuju balkon, saat aku berbelok,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku berteriak, lalu semua gelap.

**^v^ ^v^ ^v^**

_**Naah,,, ada kemajuan atau penurunan ?**_

_**Di Bantu, di Bantu, hehehe**_

_**Di chapter 2 humornya ga terlalu menonjol ya (T^T) **_

_***gini nih kalo lagi galau, mau ngelawak aja susah***_

_**RnR~**_

_**Arigatou minna-san… ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : masih milik Om Masashi, tapi yang ini punya ku

WARNING : cerita menggaje, OOC, Typo, Aneh, n banyak kesalahan lain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ini <strong>__**dia **__**chapter**__**3, **__**semoga **__**masih **__**layak **__**baca**__***amin***_

_**Silahkan**__**…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata POV<strong>

Jam menunjukkan angka 2, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali keluar kamar, aku meraih _handphone_ ku, mengantonginya dan pergi keluar kamar,

"pasti sangat enak melihat bulan dan bintang di balkon depan," batinku,

Aku menghentikan langkah ku saat mendengar derap kaki seseorang, aku merinding, sepertinya ada seseorang di balkon depan, aku ingin sekali mengetahui siapa itu, walau dengan langkah takut, aku tetap menuju balkon, saat aku berbelok,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku berteriak, lalu semua gelap.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku kaget ngeliat seorang wanita berjalan kearah ku, aku tau dia seorang wanita, dari bentuk tubuh dan rambut panjangnya, bulu kaki ku meremang, maksudku, bulu kudukku, apalagi tadi Neji bercerita tentang pembunuhan di rumah ini sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya aku ga takut, Cuma ngeri aja… (author: apa bedanya pantat ayam?)

Bayangan wanita itu mulai mendekat, aku bisa merasakannya, aku menunggu…

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

**TREP! *kalo ga salah denger gini deh langkah wanita itu waktu dia mau kearah gue***

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" wanita itu memekik saat ia melihatku, ia ambruk seketika.

Aku mendekati wanita yang sudah ambruk itu, dan ternyata itu Hinata!

Aku celingukan, semoga aja ga ada yang bangun. Keuntungan besar untuk ku suara Hinata ga gede-gede amat, masalahnya amat aja ga gede-gede gitu *plak.

Jadi permasalahan yang benar-benar masalah adalah, APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN ?

Options pertama, tinggalin aja di sini ? *coreeeettt*

Options kedua, berusaha nyadarin dia, udah sadar langsung tinggalin ?

Options ketiga, angkat dia ke kamarnya, abis itu tinggalin depan pintu kamar?

Options terakhir, pikirin apa yang harus di lakukan sampe pagi?

ARGH! Frustasi sendiri jadinya!

Hm,,, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ngegendong Hinata sampe depan kamarnya, dari pada ditinggalin disana sendirian terus ditanya kenapa, dia jawabnya gara-gara tadi malem liat jurig ganteng, ketauan gua dong yang jadi jurignya? ( maksudnya Setannya )

Untung aja berat tubuh Hinata tidak seberat perempuan lainnya, apa karena aku terlalu bersemangat ?

**Normal POV**

Sasuke mengangkat Hinata sampai depan kamarnya, dan mengubah posisi hinata menjadi duduk, lalu ia berjongkok, mengelus pipi Hinata dan mengecup ubun-ubun Hinata

"kesempatan nih" batinnya, tersenyum mesum (author di chidori sama sasuke)

Setelah menyandarkan Hinata, Uchiha bungsu itu bergegas balik ke kamar Neji, dengan tampang tanpa dosa, lalu tidur.

O^O^O^O

**Pagi-Pagi Di Rumah Hyuuga**

**Hinata POV**

Aku terbangun saat cahaya mentari menyinari tepat muka ku, aku kaget menemukan diriku menyandar di pintu kamar, aku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam, seseorang dibalkon, tapi aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, yang aku ingat, aku hanya berteriak, apa itu mimpi?

Entahlah, siapa yang peduli ?

Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mandi, nanti kaa-san pasti nanya-nanya aku kenapa…

**Sasuke POV**

Aku turun ke ruang makan Hyuuga, bersama Naruto dan Tuan rumah, Neji Hyuuga, untung saja sekarang hari libur, jadi aku santai-santai, tidak perlu cepat-cepat ke rumah,

Kami duduk di tempat yang disediakan, aku duduk di samping Naruto yang masih mengantuk, Neji duduk di tempat yang seharusnya di isi kepala keluarga.

Beberapa menit sebelum makanan dihidangkan, seorang malaikat cantik berwajah imut turun dari lantai atas, wajahnya berseri-seri, Hinata selalu begitu, pipinya merona, kulit putihnya tampak bercahaya, hh… kenapa aku terpesona seperti ini ?

Hinata turun dan menyapa ibunya "Ohayou kaa-saaaan.." ucapnya.

Ku kira ia berhenti sampai di sana, lalu duduk begitu saja, tapi tidak, ia menyapa Neji, Naruto dan… AKU!

"Ohayou, nii-saan, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san…" ucapnya, suaranya begitu lembut,

hh…

cantiknya dia...

**Naruto POV**

Sarapan pagi pertama ku dengan si cantik Hyuuga, maksudku Hinata (bukan kaa-sannya), tentu saja!

Rasa kantuk ku langsung hilang saat ia menyapa ku, aku terpaku melihatnya, biasanya Hinata memakai pakaian yang tebal dan tertutup, tetapi kini ia memakai _dress_ , tiga senti dari permukaan laut eh, salah, maksudku dari atas lututnya.

Aku hanya bias tersenyum, entahlah, aku merasa deg-degan…

Hinata duduk di depan Sasuke, tersennyum dengan pipi yang memerah kearah kami semua,

Aku membalas senyumnya, begitu juga dengan si Pantat Ayam dan Neji.

Kami makan tanpa ada yang bersuara, si Pantat Ayam terlalu sibuk untuk _**jaim**_ kalo si Neji, sibuk sama sayur didepannya, dia misah-misahin makanan kaya orang autis, kalo Hinata, sibuk ngaduk-ngaduk makanan sesekali ia menyuapkan sedikit sekali, sepersepuluh makanan yang ia makan, pantas saja ia langsing begini…

Hmm…

Sempurnanya dia…

O^O^O

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka semua, bersama-sama ke ruang TV, kecuali Hinata yang membantu Inori membereskan meja dapur,

"Teme, bukannya lu bawa kaset Death Note yak?" Tanya Naruto

"hn, ada di tas, tunggu gua aja yang ambil" ucap Sasuke, buru-buru kelantai dua untuk mengambil kaset, Uchiha yang satu ini emang cool, tapi sifat jail masih tertanam dalam dirinya, ia punya prinsip, sekali naik, dua-tiga pekerjaan dilalui… maksudnya, sekali naik tangga, bisa ngeliat Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang merapikan meja dapur.

Tiba-tiba saat Sasuke melihat-lihat sekitar dari anak tangga ketiga…

**Gyuuuuuuttt…**

"AYAM!" teriak Sasuke latah, kaget bajunya di tarik-tarik anak macan

"hayoloooohh temeee… liat apaan ?" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga kanan Sasuke yang ngebuat Sasuke merinding

"eeehh.. engga ko, Cuma…" sebelum sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto memotong,

"Cuma apa hayooo, ngambil berlian di tengah jerami ya?" Goda naruto masih berbisik di telinga sasuke

"apaan sih teme, gak lah," kilah sasuke yang panik karena sekarang Naruto memamerkan devil smile nya

"ga apa ? ga salah lagi ya ?" bisik Naruto yang kini menaik-turunkan alisnya, terus menggoda Sasuke

"ii, enggak tuh! Suer dah kesamber gledek dah gua!" ucap Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengacungkan 2 jarinya tengah dan telunjuk.

Naruto ngangguk-angguk ga jelas,

"ga bisa di percaya, tapi untuk sekarang bolehlah" ucapnya,

Lalu mereka berdua kekamar Neji untuk mengambil kaset yang di maksud, dan turun ke bawah dengan cepat masih dengan canda tawa.

O^O^O

**Tengah Perjalanan Nonton…**

"hhh, tuh cowo ngikutin style guee" bisik Sasuke ngeliat L yang lagi jalan-jalan di TV

"mana ada, lu jelek gitu juga! Yang itu boleh lah dikitt" komentar naruto bisik-bisik juga.

"jelek ? yang ngomong noh !" bisik Sasuke sedikit lebih keras

Neji menengok kearah sumber suara. Dengan tatapan death glarenya.

Sasuke kembali menonton, pura-pura ga ada kejadian apa apa, sedangkan Naruto cengengesan, telunjuknya mengarah pada Sasuke Uchiha.

**Setelah selesai menonton...**

"ano… Nii-san anterin hanabi ke taman ya" pinta Hinata menggendong Anjing Pappilonnya, dan hebatnya keluarga Hyuuga, mata anjing itu byakugan juga!

"ng… Hinata, aku kan ada temen, nanti saja ya" ucap Neji rada-rada ga enak sama adik kesayangannya

"aaaah, anjingnya lucu banget Hinata, sini aku yang bawa ke taman" tawar Naruto terpaksa biar dapetin senyum Hinata

"a… arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata membungkuk, dan tersenyum seperti yang diharapkan Naruto

"ayo kita ke taman!" ajak Sasuke ga sabaran

"AYO!" teriak Naruto semangat

**Di Tengah Perjalanan…**

"Sasukeeee…" panggil Naruto

"hn ?" hanya itu respon Sasuke

"tukeran dong, bawain Hanabii…" pinta Naruto

"…" (tak ada jawaban)

"heiii Bantu akuu!" teriak Naruto menarik-narik baju Sasuke

"ogah" ucap sasuke tak peduli

Mereka ber…satu, dua, tiga. Tiga, eh EMPAT! Dengan Hanabi duduk di bangku taman yang paling ujung. Termenung. Bingung. Galau. Gundah.

"eh, eh , tadi kita ke sini mau ngapain ya ?" Tanya naruto dengan segala . dan kegalauannya.

"tau deh" jawab Neji malas-malasan

"ngesot kali yeh" jawab Sasuke

"bosen ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"ember" jawab Sasuke

"terus kita mau ngapain ?" Tanya nya yang ngebuat kedua temannya lebih kesal dari sebelumnya

"nyuci piring!" ucap Sasuke asal. Neji hanya menarik nafas panjang.

"pulang yuk!" ajak Naruto berharap teman-temannya berubah menjadi tidak galau. Tidak gundah. Dan komplikasi lainnya.

Respon Sasuke saat diajak pulang Naruto adalah dua huruf favorit dan beberapa titik ("HN…"), sedangkan reson dari Neji "jangan lupa gendong Hanabinya" dan beranjak pergi.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang Naruto dan Sasuke pamit untuk pulang ke rumah dengan alas an karena besok ada tes fisik, padahal Naruto sudah muak dengan anjing pappilon sudah tau maksud Naruto karena udah punya feeling pasti naruto ga tanggung jawab dari awal naruto ngegendong tuh anjing.

Neji meneruskan perjalanan pulang. Menggendong anjing yang SOIM (sok Imut) ngendus-ngendus ga jelas. Entah kenapa Hinata suka binatang peliharaan. Padahal ga ada sejarahnya Hyuuga punya binatang peliharaan yang bias bertahan hidup sampe 3 bulan, palingan 2 minggu di rumah, mati. Kecuali binatang yang sengaja dibiarkan pergi dan pulang sebebas-bebasnya, karena tuh binatang nyari makanan sendiri. Hanabi udah hidup di kediaman Hyuuga hampir 3 bulan lewat 3 hari, Neji ga abis pikir, kenapa ni Pappilon masih bisa bertahan hidup. Kemaren sore Neji udah ngebuka iketan di leher Hanabi, berharap Hanabi bakalan kabur, lari, atau apalah gitu, tapi ternyata sebaliknya, Hanabi malah ngedeketin Neji, dan guling-gulingan yang menurut Neji adalah 'hal idiot' bagi Binatang peliharaan.

"Tadaime…" teriak Neji dengan tampang suram

"nii-san… ini diminum dulu" ucap Hinata, membawa 4 gelas dan 1 teko besar dalam 1 nampan

"nih, pappilon mu!" ucap Neji, terlalu kesal untuk melirik gelas

"niisan…marah ya?" Tanya Hinata merasa bersalah Karena minta tolong ke kakaknya untuk ngebawa Hanabi

"pikirin aja sendiri!" jawab Neji, pergi ke kamarnya

"nii…saaann…" ucap Hinata lirih, mengikuti kakaknya ke kamar, membiarkan nampan dan anjingnya diluar

"nii-san, jangan marah…" bujuk Hinata, memamerkan senyum manisnya, biasanya Neji akan memaafkan Hinata, tapi kali ini berbeda!

"sudah sana keluar!" bentar Neji, dia juga ga tau, alasan kenapa harus marah ke Hinata padahal pemicu kemarahannya bukan hinata!

Hinata keluar dengan enggan, beringsut perlahan-lahan, sampai di batas pintu ia tidak bisa lagi memendung air mata, Neji melihatnya, dan hanya merasa sedikit bersalah,

"nii-san… ma.. hiks… maafin… hiks… aku… hiks" ucapnya tersedu. Neji diam. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia mendengar langkah kaki menjauh.

"Hinata… maaf" ucap neji pelan…

(TO BE CONTINUED)

O^O^O

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gaje woy! Gaje! (teriakan massa)<strong>_

_**Iya iya saya tau! (author)**_

_**Udah tau gaje, masih aja di publish! (seseorang)**_

_**... maaf ...(author)**_

_**Ga tau malu banget sih ? (seseorang laiinnya)**_

_**Ampunn… (author)**_

_**RnR deh~**_

_**Terserah mau ngapain.**_

_**Arigatou… **_

_**HWAAAAAAAAAAAAA (author pundung)**_


End file.
